A Kiss Before You Go
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [AU Daikari imps.] Daisuke Motomiya has always been a risk taker. But when matters of the heart come into play, will he still be risky? Or will somebody beat him to it? Apparently, risks aren't just for boys. And it all started with a simple question


Hey everybody, FoxFlame here. I was super-bored in my 3rd period today so I began writing this little thing. I think it's kinda cute and I like how it turned out, even if it is kinda cheesy.

Daikari implications, AU, all that good stuff. I think this could actually be G. Or K now, whatever. Anyway,

This was inspired by personal experience doing the chocolate kiss thing. The rest is all stuff I made up. It was…very amusing. Hope you all enjoy it!

Don't own Digimon and such.

* * *

Motomiya Daisuke was always a risk-taker. He never fully thought out his plans before he set them into action. Like the time when he was a five-year-old pipsqueak, climbing on top of the roof of his kindergarten to see if he could jump off and bounce high on the trampoline. An ambulance ride and a broken arm instantly taught him that he couldn't. 

Then there was the time he turned eight. For his birthday, he received a new pair of inline skates, something the young boy had never owned before. Quickly taking them down to the park across the street from his building, he strapped up and stood still, unsure of where to go. He was fast to decide that he wanted to try something he had seen the older boys doing before. They would all climb to the top of a set of stairs and slide down the railing one by one. Gathering all of the courage he possibly had, Daisuke skated slowly up to the stairs and climbed each one separately, grasping the rail tightly. Standing on a nearby bench, the boy leaped across the gap and landed on the railing sideways, sliding down on his stomach instead of his feet. It was then that Daisuke realized rail slides were meant for skateboards, not inline skates.

Of course, who could forget the time he was ten? The same year his class went on a fieldtrip to the lake. Everybody was too chicken to get into the water, unsure of what could be waiting for them. Daisuke puffed out his chest in a bullheaded manner and marched up to the end of the dock. Insisting that there was nothing in the lake below him, he backed up and ran forward, doing a single flip into the cool water. Aware of the claps he was receiving, Daisuke popped his head out of the water and rewarded his classmates with a grin. Suddenly the cheers of approval turned into gasps of horror. Daisuke blinked and scratched his arm. What was going on? It was then he looked down and spotted something small and black infesting on his arm. No wait, two small somethings. Three...Daisuke screamed and swatted the leeches away, prying their little teeth out of his arm to stop the blood feed. On the bright side, everybody learned what was in the water. Too bad Daisuke didn't stick around to further investigate.

So here he was, six years, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, a ruptured appendix, three punched-out teeth, a broken nose, a burnt foot, and numerous bumps, lumps, and bruises later. Even after all of that, the mahogany-haired boy hadn't changed a bit. He was still loud, he was still brash, and he still ran his mouth off in situations that he probably shouldn't, but that's what made him a Motomiya. However, there was one situation he took the time to think things through.

And her name was Yagami Hikari.

Hikari was a young lady Daisuke had met their first year of high school. She only had to flash a smile once and Daisuke was hooked. With her chin-length chestnut hair, sparkling reddish-brown eyes, and figure to boot, she looked to be at least two years older then Daisuke himself. You can easily imagine his surprise when she turned up in his class. Politely saying hello and introducing himself, Daisuke insisted that she sit next to him and talk.

Another thing you must know about Daisuke; when he wanted something badly enough, he would do anything in his willpower to get it. Hikari was no exception. Every day, Daisuke would pop up next to her locker, say hello, and share a funny joke or story with the brunette beauty. Every class, Daisuke would seat himself next to her, prod her with his pencil, and whisper facts about himself in her ear. In return, Hikari would lean over and whisper her own facts. Every afternoon, Daisuke would accompany Hikari on her short walk home to her apartment, which wasn't too far out of Daisuke's way. Every evening, Daisuke would appear online and speak to Hikari on her MSN, up until the point she had to leave, or until Jun decided to kick him in the shin to get him out of the chair.

It wasn't until about five weeks of these stunts that Daisuke's friends decided to let him know how they felt about the situation.

_"Dais, don't you think you're coming on a little_ **too** _strong?" A blonde boy named Takaishi Takeru said one day out of the blue as they were eating lunch. Takeru had been Daisuke's best friend since they were about 12 and despite how different they were, they were as close as brothers._

_"What do you mean?" Daisuke questioned around the chunk of apple in his mouth, making it sound more like, "Wa dwe ykew myin?" Rolling his eyes at his friend's manners, Takeru wiped his hands on the grass and stood up._

_"I mean with Hikari. You barely even know her and you're practically flinging yourself at her," Takeru reasoned. Daisuke swallowed with a scowl and stood up as well, not quite meeting Takeru's height of 5'8". _

_"I am not," he denied automatically as he collected his trash and his school bag. The pair of friends turned around and began to walk away from the stone wall they always sat on while they ate._

_"Yes you are. You're practically stalking her by talking to her non-stop," Takeru continued to argue._

_"Am not! Takeru, I did the exact same thing to you that I'm doing to her!" _

_"Uh, no you're not. When you and **I** met, the only times I ever got to talk to you were during lunch and recess, sometimes during class. With Hikari, you're pretty much hanging all over her." Takeru opened the side door and ushered his friend inside. Growling to himself, Daisuke stepped inside and grabbed his friend's collar._

"**I. Am. Not.** _I don't know where you got that idea Takeru, but I'm telling you otherwise. I'm just being friendly."_

_"Yeah, overly-friendly." Daisuke sighed and shook his head, walking away just as the bell chimed._

Over the next few weeks, Daisuke would try to cut down on his Hikari-time, leaving the young girl to wonder what on earth was going on. Daisuke, however, couldn't find himself able to do that and continued being around his female friend even more-so. Takeru continued to scold him about being clingy, leaving Daisuke to come up with his own theory. Takeru was jealous.

Of course, that was just a theory. But why else would Takeru constantly remind Daisuke that such obsession wasn't healthy and that he would end up driving her away if he kept it up?

There was no other excuse.

But apparently, Hikari didn't mind Daisuke's "clinging" nature, seeing how two years later, they were even closer friends then before. At the age of 16 herself, Hikari had begun seeing another side of Daisuke, a side that she never knew existed outside of his eccentric perky nature. This side was sweet and generous, even though she already knew Daisuke was nice. But lately, it seemed like Daisuke was being nicer then usual and doing the little things to make Hikari praise him for his efforts.

Which is why it was no surprise to see Daisuke standing against the gate outside of the school, watching the world through his shiny cinnamon eyes. The gentle breeze blew his dark locks around as he kept scanning the area. Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Hikari marched over to where Daisuke was standing and promptly poked him in the side. With a loud squeak of surprise and a jump, Daisuke looked down at the girl by his side. There was only about a three-inch difference in their heights, even though Daisuke always tried to claim there was more. Even so, it was quite a way to look up for the female brunette.

"Lookin' for me?" she asked with a smile. Daisuke returned it with his own smile and the two began to walk away from the school.

"No, I was looking for somebody else I've spent the last two years waiting for by that gate." The words were meant to be sarcastic but came out more playful. Hikari giggled and put her hand to her heart.

"Oh dear, you've found someone to replace me? Daisuke, I'm crushed," she whined, dropped her head down in mock-defeat. Daisuke took the opportunity to drape his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course not. Who could I ever get to replace Hikari the Beautiful, hmm?" he teased her and used his other hand to make a fist and give the smaller girl a noogie.

"Dai! Leave my head alone!" Hikari's hands immediately flew up to her hair to bat away Daisuke's tanned hand. Laughing heartily, Daisuke removed his hand and took off running, Hikari not too far behind him. The two teenagers ran down the sidewalk, bags thumping at their side and people dodging out of their way. Neither of them noticed, Daisuke too concerned about escaping The Wrath of Yagami, and Hikari too concerned about punishing Daisuke. Their run slowed into a jog and finally diminished into a slow walk as they approached the street corner that they separated at.

"You are going to pay," Hikari panted as she stopped walking, leaning against the light pole behind her. Daisuke smirked at her, even though he was also trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no, what **ever** shall I do?" he choked out before laughing again. Hikari didn't seem to think it was as amusing and punched the male in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oh please, that even didn't hurt."

"Yeah, you're right." Hikari rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity and flicked him in the ear.

"Will you quit hitting me?" Daisuke cried and stepped back a few steps, holding up his hands in mock defense.

"All right, you big baby," Hikari chuckled lightly. "How is it that every time I'm with you we end up being easily amused?"

"Well Hikari dearest, I do believe it's natural Motomiya talent," Daisuke said plainly and waggled his eyebrows. Hikari giggled again and shrugged.

"You know, that may be so." Daisuke nodded triumphantly and prepared to turn around.

"Well, this is when I must leave you. I'll see you tomorrow," he said briefly and began to walk away. He didn't get very far before Hikari hollered at him suddenly.

"Hey Daisuke!" The boy turned his head and looked at his friend.

"Want a kiss before you go?" Hikari asked him innocently, walking up beside him easily. Daisuke blinked in surprise and stared at her. _'Holy…is she serious?'_ He blinked again and turned all the way around to face her.

"What?" Was the first thing that came to his mind. _'Smooth move, Motomiya. Let's just make her think you're retarded while we're at it!'_ He inwardly winced and waited for Hikari's reply.

"Want a kiss before you go?" Hikari repeated herself. She held out her hand and opened it, revealing a Hershey's kiss wrapped in pink foil resting on her palm. A sheepish expression wormed its way onto Daisuke's face along with a light pink tint, allowing Kari the full right to smirk knowingly.

"Uh, yeah…" Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and accepted the candy with the other. Hikari grinned again and smiled.

"No problem!" she chirped. Daisuke slipped the candy into his pocket and began to walk away once more, shaking his head as he went. He stopped again and looked back at her.

"You're a punk!" he exclaimed with another casual smile, letting her know he was just teasing.

"Why?" she questioned him. _'As if she doesn't know.'_ Daisuke snorted and shook his head.

"You just are."

"Why?"

"…never mind," The boy decided that if she wasn't going to say anything about it, neither was he.

"No seriously, why? What did you think I meant?" she tilted her head to the side in question. _'A real one, duh.'_ Daisuke's brain continued making side comments that weren't very necessary. "A real one?" Hikari soon voiced his thoughts.

"…yeah," Daisuke admitted, the embarrassed grin coming across his features again. Daisuke was never nervous, not even around Hikari. But now…now he was beginning to wonder if there was some hidden meaning behind the candy. Hikari laughed again, knowing very well that Daisuke would be thinking along those lines. Why shouldn't he? She's the one that implied it that way to begin with. She decided not to say anything for the time being. _'He's made a fool of himself enough times today.' _She sighed happily and shrugged it off. This time, it was her turn to turn around and walk away.

"See you tomorrow then," she said to him and waved, walking down the sidewalk with a little bounce in her step. She had finally done it; she sent a small hint Daisuke's way. After knowing the boy for two years, she had come to learn that in order for him to understand something, you had to drop very large hints.

Asking if he wanted a kiss was most definitely a big hint on her part.

* * *

By the next morning, Daisuke was tired, cranky, and still confused as all hell. He had spent most of his night chatting on MSN to his other best friend, Ken. He didn't get to see Ken very often, but he made sure the blue-haired boy was filled in on everything, including his status with Hikari. Every time he and Ken talked, Daisuke was choke-full of news about the girl. Last night was no different, except there was one change. 

Instead of telling about his latest feat, he was explaining about Hikari's latest tactic.

The only reason he bothered telling Ken any of this (besides the fact that he felt he had a right to know) was because Ken Ichiijouji was a genius. Absolute true genius. If anybody could help Daisuke translate Hikari's mixed signals, it was Ken. Or so he thought.

Even after explaining about previous moments that Hikari had spent flirting with him and the candy incident, Ken didn't know what was going through the girl's head. As he told Daisuke,

"I may be a genius, but I don't know about people's feelings."

A good load of help that did him. Daisuke still didn't know how to react or what to do but was left with the age old advice to follow his heart. Which is exactly what he planned on doing that very morning.

Things between him and Hikari were normal as always, light-hearted, fun, and on the edge of flirtatious. He knew now that he hadn't been imagining things the day before and by the time lunch rolled around, he came to an almighty conclusion.

"I'm going to tell Hikari I like her today," he announced to Takeru as they collapsed in their usual spot, opening their lunch boxes and beginning their meal.

"Okay." Daisuke stared at the blonde in disbelief, causing a small bit of rice ball to fall from his lower lip into the grass.

"I'm about to take one of the most important steps in a relationship and all you can say is 'okay'? What the hell!" The tanner boy shouted and then quickly pouted. Takeru shook his head amusedly at his friend's rapid mood swings and silently chomped on a bit of sushi. Once he had swallowed, he began talking again.

"Suke, it's not like I don't care…but I just don't care."

"…huh?"

"I mean, this is your life. I'm happy that you've decided to finally gather the balls to ask her out but it's not going to really affect me."

"You could still be supportive!"

"I am supporting you. Go for it, after school. You always walk her home right?" Daisuke nodded dumbly. "Well, ask her then. Do you have any idea what you're going to say to her?" Daisuke shook his head no. Takeru shrugged his shoulders and stood up, packing up his lunchbox neatly.

"Then I suggest you figure it out."

"Nah, I'll just wing it, like everything else I do," Daisuke replied with a wink and bounced up, his high spirits returning to him. Takeru smiled and the two began to walk back to the building.

"Good, just don't make a fool of yourself."

"Trust me, I won't."

"You sure about that…"

"Hey!" Takeru snickered and clapped his buddy on the shoulder.

"Just teasing you. But hey, good luck if I don't see you later today," he said as he began to walk down the hallway to his class.

"Thanks, I might need it." Daisuke waved his goodbye and sat in his classroom, waiting for the school day to end so he could put his plan into action. Despite what he had told Takeru, he actually did have a plan on what he would say to Hikari.

And what a plan it was.

* * *

Once again, Hikari walked out of the school building and found Daisuke waiting for her by the gate. The two walked away from the building and down the street, filling the air with the ritual "How are you? What homework do you have? Ugh I hate my teacher!" comments that they made daily. However, today Hikari noticed that Daisuke was unusually happy. Not that he wasn't always happy but today was more of a delirious happiness compared to a cheery happiness. 

"What are you so happy about?" she finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No-othing," Daisuke replied in a sing-song tone, remembering very well that Kari was too curious for her own good.

"Oh c'mon, Dai! Tell me!" she begged, adopting a pair of sweet puppy eyes. Daisuke held his ground and gave her a knowing smile.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," he said with a wink as they continued their way home.

"Please? I'm supposed to be one of your closest friends!" Hikari accused, poking Daisuke in the chest. She decided to play the guilt card.

Too bad it didn't work.

"No, Hika, I'll let you know when I want you to know," Daisuke warned her and removed her hand from his body, gently pushing it away.

"Fine," Hikari sighed and frowned. She continued to sulk all the way home, not giving up until Daisuke would tell her.

They had reached their parting point, Daisuke still chipper and Hikari still sulking. _'Well, maybe this isn't what I had in mind, but I can easily fix it!'_ Daisuke smiled and turned to his partner.

"Well, I guess this is where we split," he commented, noticing that Hikari was still pouting.

"Yeah," she said flatly. Daisuke didn't let her mood phase him and put his hands behind him. Smiling widely, he leaned in closer to her face.

"…what?" she asked warily, raising her eyebrow at the closeness of her friend's face.

"Want a kiss before you go?" he quoted his friend's words from the previous day with a cheesy smile on his face. Shock filled Hikari's eyes before her expression settled into one of relaxation.

"Haha, very funny, Motomiya. Sure, I'll take a 'kiss' before I go," she replied, holding out her hand expectantly. Grinning at the fact that Hikari fell for his trap, Daisuke leaned forward the rest of the way and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, unable to stop smiling. Hikari allowed this for a few moments before instinct took over. Pushing Daisuke away, she looked at him skeptically.

"What was that all about?" she questioned him, looking into his eyes just to be sure he would be honest. He continued to smile down at the girl, unable to contain himself for much longer.

"You want to know what I'm so happy about?" he bounced back another question in return. Hikari blinked at the sudden subject change but nodded. Daisuke wrapped her up into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. Again, instinct took over and Hikari returned the hug, waiting for Daisuke to continue his explanation. He bent down a little and placed his mouth by her ear.

"I'm happy about being in love with you," he whispered softly, drawing back to look at her reaction. Brown eyes lit even brighter and snowy white teeth formed into a grin of her own as Hikari let the words sink in.

"You really…since when…"

"Does it really matter?" Daisuke asked her, knowing she would agree in saying no. Hikari shook her head and grabbed Daisuke's hand, slightly tugging him in the right direction.

"Well then, I guess I get to learn to be happy being in love with you too," she stated and felt her smile widen. She turned down the sidewalk and the two of them headed towards Daisuke's house. Daisuke laced his fingers tighter with Hikari's, thinking about how he couldn't wait to tell Ken and Takeru. And it was then he came to realize something rather important to him.

Acting on impulse will work miracles.

* * *

Yep, just a short little something that I wrote on a whim. Hope you all enjoyed it even though it was extremely cliché and somewhat short compared to my other stuff. Oh well, I like how it turned out. Thanks for reading guys! 


End file.
